Eye's Of The Wolf
by We Are Hetalians
Summary: When trying to curse France, England's spell goes terribly wrong. Accidently casting the spell on more than just one of the countries, he puts the whole weight on the shoulders on an unsuspecting fan. Rated T for language, only my second FanFic, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai ya'll, this story idea has been in my head for quite some time now, so I decided to write it up fully now. Regarding my other story 'Having Hetalians', I will continue it, but ima having some writers block, hope you enjoy this one is all I can say . This is only mah second FanFic, so it may not be the best in the world Q.Q XD**

It was dark in, the basement. Dark and secluded. In fact, it was a very stereotypical basement, what with hard stone paving for flooring, drops of water falling here and there and very eerie lanterns that cast minimal light. There were rows upon rows of shelves along the walls that had jars full of ingredients for whatever mad concoction the owner wanted to do. In the centre of the wide room, on the floor, was an incantation circle, it had been drawn with chalk and stood out amongst the other equipment that inhabited the room.

A figure with a black cloak and book in hand walked towards the circle, an evil smirk on his face. Under said person's cloak, one could see the green fabric of a military uniform. The man approached the drawing he had done, rather large eyebrows furrowing as he thought about the spell he should cast on his 'friend'. Upon reaching the circle, the man clad in black raised his hand over the chalk circle and began chanting. It seemed to be going well, ...seemed to be... It would appear that England got the spell wrong first time, as a massive explosion took hold, sending the country flying backwards into a wall, soot now covering his hair, making it a black colour.

"Oh bloody hell! What has a guy got to do to curse someone?" He rhetorically said, aiming the excuse at the ceiling. He stood up and rubbed his back attentively, _man that fall hurt. _England walked back over to his circle of doom, and began chanting the correct spell this time.

Sparks whirled and flew everywhere, it seemed as though a portal was opening as swirling colours ascended into the air. England grinned evilly as his chant took affect. _The spell should work the following morning _thought England. _That frog wouldn't see what hit him. _England paced towards the stairs that led up to the main body of his house, the smirk still stained on his lips. _Boy would France get a fright tomorrow morning, serves him right for trying to touch me inappropriately. _

The island nation walked to his bathroom, intent of getting the soot out of his hair, however, when he reached the mirror above his sink, he had second thoughts. Having the same coloured hair as France was annoying, and well, his now black hair actually looked quite good. Making his decision, England fished around his bathroom cupboard until his hand enclosed around the object he sought; black hair dye. Of course it would only be temporary, but not sharing the same coloured hair as the frog would make him much happier. Arthur emptied the bottle onto his hair and rubbed it in, the affects were instant. Truth be told, he did look handsome with the hair colour, England smiled to himself knowingly. _Tomorrow is going to be a blast. In fact, I should go and see France and see the affects myself, it would be a right old laugh._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le awesome TimeSkip of Awesomeness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Sun leaked through the window, sneaking around the curtains and landing on a hibernating nation's face. Though it was Summer, said nation generally slept for longer than the average time, but this morning, he would get a rude awakening call from the sun.

America rolled over in his bed, sprawling out across the sheets. He yawned and slowly began sitting up, he dragged a hand up to his closed eyes to rub the sleep away. Opening his eyes, America was surprised to find that, well, he could see. He looked over at his bedside table and sure enough, his glasses lay folded, waiting for that days use. Confused, America reached his hand up to see if he could clearly see his fingers. He fell out of bed at what he saw.

"No no no no, this cannot be happening dude." America said to no one in particular. He scrambled out of bed, and ran over to his mirror. It was disturbing to him how low he was now; he was tall, so suddenly standing at full height and only being the size of a large dog was worrying him. Glancing around, America found that everything seemed taller and slightly bigger than usual.

Panicking now, America skidded to a stop in front of his mirror...and almost fainted. Staring straight back at him wasn't himself, but a Wolf. America almost cried, this couldn't happen to him, he was too young to be an animal. There must be some explanation.

His new form was actually quite cool; he was slightly bigger than the average wolf, probably about an inch or so. He was a golden creamy colour, the same as a Golden Retriever actually. He still had his cowlick and replacing Texas, funnily enough, were some goggles. His fur was a lovely shiny sheen and was well kept in appearance, and unlike 'real' wolves, his eyes weren't yellow, but their usual sky blue.

America looked himself over, admiring himself now that the initial shock had vanished. He also had a bandana around his neck, that had the pattern of his flag the ol' Stripes 'n' Stars. It was this time, that he heard a scream from another part of the house. _Crap_ America thought _I forgot_ _Canada was staying with me. God hope he hasn't changed as well._

America pelted through his mansion, following the sound of the scream. Upon reaching his brothers room, America knocked the door down, not having hands, it's not as though he could open the damn thing.

In front of his own mirror, Canada stood, trembling as he took in his appearance.

He was slightly lighter than America's fur colour, and had violet eyes. He was also clutching Kumajirou (?) to his chest. He to also had a bandana with his red Maple Leaf flag design on it. In fact, he also had the same texture of fur as America, but that's not the point.

Canada turned, and screamed as he saw the big imposing structure of a wolf in his door way. He fell backwards in to a sitting position, a flood of tears running down his cheeks. America, now over the shock of his brothers appearance, paced slowly towards him.

"Hey dude, calm down its only me"

"A-America? What happened to you? To us?" Canada asked, his voice shaking.

Surprising, America's brain functioned enough for him to actually pin-point the exact cause of this. "I'm gonna kill England" he said, an evil glint in his eyes, Canada shuddered.

But you see, it wasn't only America and Canada who had found out who had done this to them. All over the world, a select few of unlucky countries were coming to the same conclusion, that England had caused this to happen. Said few countries were now making their ways towards England's house, with very angry bosses. (God save he who committed this crime).

"America, what are we going to do?" Canada asked, now over his fright.

"Well one, we are going to call our bosses, then two, head over to Iggy's place" he now seemed to have an evil aura floating around him.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At England's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The nation that cause all this was sitting under his kitchen table. Head buried under his paws, trembling. Only an hour ago had he called his boss over, a few more minutes and he would be getting a good telling off. It wasn't usual to tear up after a spell had gone terribly wrong, but this had come as such a shock that he hadn't got over it yet; he seemed to figure out that, if he had turned as well, it was likely that some other countries had as well. A knock at the door went unnoticed by the England that was lost in his thoughts. He didn't even register the door then opening and closing. As such, he only noticed that his boss was in the room, when there was a gasp and a shattering of plates.

"Oh my, I didn't know England had a dog. A big one at that." His boss exclaimed to himself.

"That's because I don't"

"Huh? Arthur? Where are you?" His boss began looking around, but apparently not seeing anyone else, or hearing a sound that would attract him to England's presence, his eyes widened as he looked back towards the dog-wolf thing. "A-Arthur?" he stammered.

"The one and only" the said dog-wolf thing answered glumly. This caused the boss figure dude to jump a mile and promptly break more plates.

"Arthur? What on earth happened to you?"

England's black wolf form slinked from under the table, emerald eyes looking up at his boss. Funnily enough, his large eyebrows were still there, taking up the majority of space on his forehead. "The bloody frog happened that's what." And then he was off, telling in detail of his escapade of France, and that he tried to curse him, but something went wrong somehow. At the end, he was out of breath and lapping up the welcome air.

His boss crossed his arms, and frowned angrily down at England. "So now you're telling me that I'm going to get a bloody big number of countries at my door, asking about you're failure?"

"Heh, I presume that they'll come to my door first, before I send them off to you" England said back slyly, getting back his old self.

As if on cue, his door bell rang. "Speak of the devil, well I'm screwed now aren't I?" he sighed and ran away to hide from the onslaught of questions that would surely come. Instead his boss opened the door to reveal: America, Canada and their bosses.

In the following hour the rest of the turned countries came to the door, this consisted of: Germany, Italy, France, Russia, Prussia, Romano, Spain, China, Japan and all their bosses. Surprisingly, Sealand also appeared at the door, as a wolf puppy with floppy ears. He sat firmly on the Prime Minister's lap, much to said mans annoyance.

As such, all the bosses were sitting on England's couches and chairs, the countries had to take up the floor, well they were Wolves right now...So yeah...

Italy was a bouncy wolf, about 3 inches smaller than Germany and 5 inches shorter than Russia. His fur was the same colour as his hair colour, and it was well kept and smooth. He also had a bandana that had his countries flag on it, and he also had his little curl on the side of his head, as did America have his cowlick and Romano his curl. His eyes were, for once, open to reveal amber yellow orbs.

Germany was big, one of the biggest there, with the exception of Russia, and America, who was actually the same size as him. His fur was slicked back and neat, he had his piercing icy blue eyes, that were looking for any sign of England, who hadn't shown his face yet.

Speaking of Russia, he sat next to his boss, a massive dark aura of a cloud hanging over his head. His violet eyes were, like Germany's, scanning the room for any notice of the Englishman. His fur was a grey layered texture, his white scarf wrapped around his through. He also had a bandana, though it was turned around onto his back.

Spain and Romano were bickering in the corner, they were fairly the same in size, though Spain probably had an inch on Romano. Spain's fur was bouncy and a light brown colour, Romano's a shade darker and more smooth to the touch. Likewise, they had bandana's with their respective flag on it **(Where are all these coming from? O.e) **

China's fur was smooth and a dark brown chocolaty colour. He had, for some reason, what looked like bandages wrapped around his legs, just above his ankle. He had his brown gaze intent and on Japan, trying to make him play with him. Japan had lovely black and shiny fur. That was extremely groomed looking, much to Kiku's delight. They two had bandana's with their flags on.

Prussia was a big white wolf with Scarlet red eyes that were staring proudly around, obviously thinking he was the best here. His black and white flag fitting well around his neck and adding contrast.

France, the technical cause of this mayhem, was looking himself over, he had flowing creamy fur that bounced elegantly over his body. His eyes were scanning his surroundings, then he went back to admiring himself, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Hey, Arthur, Come on down. You should apologies" his boss shouted angrily up the stairs. After a few minutes of relative silence, the sound of feet on the stairs was heard dragging themselves to appear.

In to the room, slunk a magnificent black wolf, it's head was lowered, but his eyes, oh the eyes, they were boring into France's soul as he entered. England's lips were pulled back into a hostile snarl, clearly not noticing the astonished stares he was getting from everyone: Why was he black?

"Yo...Dude?"

_Well, time to explain,_ England thought.

**Hope chu enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I shouldn't start this when I havn't finished my other...But...Screw the Rulez I has moneeeeey XD Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, as I said before, I will continue with my other story...Buuuuut, if you have any helpful idea's of how I could continue it, please PM meh. Though, I'm not fully aware of how to the PM thingy works as I'm still trying to figure mah way around the site . Anywaaaaaaaaaay: Enjoy~**

After England's full account of why and how this all happened, it wasn't only him, but France as well, that were receiving dirty glares now that they knew he was also a major cause in this. After some low murmuring among the bosses, the countries were kicked out of the living room and ushered towards the kitchen. They sat in silence, everyone looked over themselves and glanced at each other to confirm that this wasn't a dream.

"Say _Angleterre_, tell us how you are black, instead of zhe beautiful colour of moi?" France said, almost in a hurtful voice.

"Well, frog, when I was conducting my spell for the first time I made a mistake, thus getting soot into my hair. Then, observing myself in the mirror, I decided that I didn't want the same coloured hair as _you _so I dyed it" Arthur said simply, he even had a sing-song voice thrown in. France looked hurt, and pouted at the reason of his 'friends' black hair.

"Yo dude, it actually looks quite good on ya" America piped in, looking admiringly at the black dog in front of him. "Oh yeah, I'm hungry". America began walking around the room, sniffing at the corners of the place, until he sensed something he liked and, with his paw, pride open the cupboard.

"Hmm, vell I guess ve should get to know our skill's as Wolves now, ja?" Germany said, quizzically looking at America and contemplating his options. All the countries that had been turned now tried using their senses.

Unlike real canines, they had the ability to see colour, and probably also see in the dark. Their sense of smell was much stronger, as was their sight and hearing. Their taste was also much extended, as now they could pick out flavourings and know what was in their meals. Upon finding this out, the countries grunted in some happiness. Although...there was some problems, especially with their sense of smell...

"Ugghh, what's smell? It's revolting, aru"

"Italy, vill you cover your nose? Don't tell me you enjoy this smell?

"Veh~ I can't smell anything ye – EWWWW, GERMANY THE EVIL SMELL IS GOING TO EAT ME"

"_Mes amis, _who just released that poignant smell?"

All eyes turned towards the furry form of America. He simply smiled sheepishly, a small blush coming across his cheeks. "Dudes, it's natural. I bet you've all released gas in your lifetimes".

Mutterings were conferred and America, simply pulled his goggles over his eyes, pretending to be in a fighter jet plane. After a few minutes, their bosses appeared in the doorway.

"Well, I guess it will be a good idea for you to learn some teamwork when you're in this form" One of them said, thinking deeply. "It also seems as though you change back to human form on the night of the Full Moon, so the apparent opposite of 'werewolves'".

"Oh hey, old chap, isn't there a full moon tomorrow?" England asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, that is correct, thus tomorrow we will drop you all of at a civilians house. They will be looking after you for the time you are Wolves." The Prime Minister stated. Some of the countries looked excited, others looked annoyed and bored. _Well_, thought England, _this is going to be eventful._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awesome TimeSkip of Awesomeness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The wind blew gently as the girl, who's whole life was about to change, strolled along the street. Thoughts were milling around her mind, mostly stupid things, but some were important.

_Why must I always be the one that never gets anything? _The girl thought to herself, long black hair flowing in the wind. Of course, she was thinking about the unfairness of not having a boyfriend, truthfully, she didn't really care for such matters but since her best friend, Mori, had acquired a boyfriend, she began getting jealous. In school now, she was becoming more aware of couples she past, whether they be girlxboy, boyxboy or girlxgirl. All she really wanted was someone who she could trust, and who could trust her, someone who she could hug for comfort. Someone who would accept her for who she was.

She wasn't the most normal girl you could come across; she liked Anime, preferred different things to her fellow students at school, and other silly little things. She had long black hair down to her waist that looked as though they had been dip dyed, but in actual fact, were a natural red at the bottom of her hair. She was thin, liked sports and was an average height for a 17 year old. What stood out on her was her hair, of course, and her eye colour and eye patch. Her left eye was an unnatural violet. Her right was covered by a black eye patch, but there was nothing wrong with her eye; she only wore it because she had a red eye that was being concealed. In actual fact, she loved her red eye, but she didn't want to be gloated at for having two different types. What's more, this girl had two other secrets...

Upon reaching her home, she fished around in her pocket for the key, and unlocked the door. Her house wasn't just hers, but her mum's, dad's and little brothers. It also belonged to two pets she had acquired.

With a squawk, a Sparrow Hawk lightened upon her outstretched arm, his brown wings flapping wildly before settling at his sides.

"How's it going Chase?" She laughed at the bird, playfully poking him in the tummy. He rubbed his beak on her cheek in response. "Where's Yoru at the moment?" She asked, the bird nodded in the direction of the garden.

When she reached the garden, the girl almost face planted the floor; there, wound up in some rope, was a wolf puppy that had called itself her son. He was black and had brilliant golden eyes, his tail waggled furiously at the sight of her. She bent over and untied him before picking him up and guiding the bird back into the house.

Funnily enough, her pets also seemed to enjoy watching Anime with her, especially One Piece and Hetalia. They also seemed to enjoy Wolf's Rain, also one of the first Anime's she ever watched...Anywaaaaaaay... (-.-')

After half an hour her mum arrived home. She heard the scrunching of tires on pebbles as the car drew into the drive."Valiant?" Hearing her name, the girl leaped up and ran to help her mum with the groceries.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It WAS a Thursday night, and already 9 'o' clock, she really needed sleep. They, by which I mean, her Mum, Gloria, Dad, Steve and Brother, Liam, sat watching T.V., when a nock came at the door. Valiant and her mum got up and went to the door, the girl always liked seeing who had come. At the moment, she didn't have her eye-patch, but her long hair was firmly lying over her left eye.

Her mum opened the door, and she stayed in the background around the corner, she heard whispering and faintly saw some people dresses in black. From what she could see, there were a lot of them, and they wielded guns, they also seemed to be circulating around a group of males that looked strangely familiar. **(Remember~ Full Moon, they are humans on these nights ^.^) **

Curiosity getting the better of her, Valiant glanced around and almost dropped dead at what she saw. There were, indeed, men holding guns, but what she really took interest in, were the ones they were guarding. She counted 1, 2, 13 people she knew from a certain Anime...W-were they actually real?

_**XXXXXX**_

The Countries had been directed to a house in Britain, much to Arthur's delight. It was actually rather big as were the ones surrounding it; must be a rich neighbourhood then. The head Government personnel knocked at the door and waited, it opened to reveal a woman in her early 40's. They heard whispering and a conferring of arguments, before the women began nodding her head. It was around this time that a black headed girl peeked out from around the side of her mother, and gasped at what she saw; it was almost as if she knew them. From what could see, she had black hair that looked as though it had been dip dyed red, and a brilliant violet eye that resembled Russia's eye in colour.

From the party France began his 'hon hon hon' chant, much to the anger of the other countries present. England promptly began strangling him, America encouraged them, Russia was now 'kolkolkoling', Germany and Japan were being pestered by Italy about Pasta, Prussia was laughing his famous 'kesesese', China was talking with Sealand and Canada (Who?) and Romano and Spain were arguing.

Then, surprisingly, the girl in the doorway was doubled over laughing aswell, her hand was shaking as she pointed at all the bickering countries.

"Oh – OhmyGod, these guys are the real Countries aren't they?" She giggled. Everyone gave her a confused look, before they were welcomed inside by her mother. It was then that all the Nations thought: _What's so special about her, that she is given us to look after? _

**There chu arrrre~ Truth be told, I got really guilty about the length I take to update now. So I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed to you, because I did try hard. Until next time~**

**Oh yeah, you can go on Wolf Maker – Doll Divine, or something to make chur own wolves, it'll help you picture the countries as wolves. Or just type in Hetalia Wolves in images, that will probably work to. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is late, but I've been made to revise for upcoming end of year tests by my Mum -.-' Also I have finally had the will to look at watch HetaOni actually is fully...Without skipping most parts ;A; I cried xD Anywho, enjoy mah chapter~ Oh yeah, I went to London MCM Comic Con last Sunday, with mah friend who's called Lizzirkland on this site Random **

There was an awkward silence descending in the living room of Valiant's family. Yoru, the little black wolf cub, was sitting firmly on Valiant's lap, staring intently at the newcomers to the room. Her mum, Gloria, was looking as though what she had just been told couldn't be true. Steve, Vali's dad was staring in pure confusion at them, not knowing who they were at all. Liam, the younger brother of our friend, had some knowledge as to who these people were, but couldn't sit still enough to listen; he got up to play in his room. As for Valiant, she was looking at everyone in awe, these were definitely who she thought they were.

"Soooo..." The one with slicked back blonde hair and piercing eyes started as he clapped his hands together. "Vhy don't you tell us who you are?"

"Veh~ Who's house are we staying in?" piped in the one with auburn hair and a gravity defying curl said.

"I guess I'll introduce everyone then" Valiant said, jumping out of her seat in excitement. She pointed to her Mum and said "That's my mother, Gloria. Father, Steve and Brother, Liam, has just left. My name is Valiant, but you can call me 'Vali' or 'Val'. We are the Devrac Otni Enots family, an odd surname I know, but it suits us." She glanced around and noticed the faces she was getting, the one with the Eyebrows, widened his eyes at their name. _Hmmm_, she thought, _perhaps he knows what it means. _There was a tug on her trousers, she glanced down and grinned. "And this is Yoru" She said, picking up the pup.

"I say" exclaimed the one with the eyebrows "Isn't that a wolf pup?"

"Yes it is" Vali deadpanned. Then thinking of something, she pointed to each person in front of her and stated their official names "You are England, and you America, China, Russia, France, Italy, Germany, Japan, Spain, Romano..." She paused and looked around "And Canada and...Sealand?" she finished. The countries gawked at her.

"V-Variant-kun, how do you know who we are?"

"Hetalia"

"What?"

"You don't know about Hetalia?" she asked, shock evident on her face. The countries shook their heads in synchronisation. A light bulb seem to appear above the girl's head, and she disappeared upstairs.

"Now you've done it" Steve sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

"Done what, aru?" the Nations wore blank stares, and a minute later feet could be heard pounding down the hallway. Valiant skidded into the room ran to the television and slid a disk in, by her foot lay the case of Hetalia Season 1. The axis countries stared at it, along with everyone else.

"Veh~ Ima on a DVD case" Italy said, a hint of happiness in his tone. Both Japan and Germany looked at their poses and scoffed, when did they ever do that? (Ahem..A lot of the time)

On the T.V the title screen played, along with Italy's Marukaite Chikyuu. Japan stared dumbfounded as Italy sang in his language. Italy himself, well, he actually was standing up and singing along...How did he know this song? O.o Confused glances were shared amongst the countries, they to somehow had memories of this song. How? They didn't know.

_I've got to remember to show them their own versions of this song later _Valiant thought as she noticed their stares. Her mother and father had gone to prepare some type of snack for their guests, while the Nations took up most space on the couches and chairs in the room. Valiant smacked the 'play' button and bounded to the couch, were she sat between England and Germany, both looking extremely apprehensive of what was going on.

The first episode started and America almost fell of his chair as he appeared on screen, talking his way through using a 'Superhero Robo Globoman' or something of the sorts. As the episode progressed, the other nations looked at themselves through shocked and narrowed eyes. Russia watched as his face floated up the screen when Estonia talked to him about Haiti. England stared as he and France got into a battle...Again. Germany looked on as his double on screen stood up and yelled in frustration, thus getting everyone to shut up. Then Italy flew onto the screen and said..."PASTAAAA", much to everyone's amusement as the all burst out in laughter and Italy smiled with his eyes closed. After that, they watched all the way through Season 1, awkwardness coming as Germany was called to the Italian brother's house due to their curls getting stuck. By the time it finished, they were talking amongst themselves, giggling, or staring blankly at the now turned off T.V screen.

"AWW SHIZ" Yelled Valiant as she realised it was now 11:00, and with School tomorrow, she began panicking. Val rushed upstairs and ran into the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly, threw on her Pyjamas, jumped into bed and turned off the light, leaving the Nation's to work out sleeping arrangements with her parent's downstairs.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip to Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Valiant's alarm went off at 6:00, waking her up unceremoniously. The girl rolled around in her bed, feeling something warm under her duvet. She lifted her coverage to find...A big brown wolf sleeping calmly next to her. Now, if she had been normal, she would've freaked out, but she wasn't, so instead...She freaked out. The girl jumped up and fell out of bed, landing on something big and furry. She glanced down and stared in shock at the big black wolf that was now awake and staring at her.

"Do you mind getting of me?" The big black form asked in an accent not to different from England's.

Her only visible eye, which was yellow, met with piercing green ones and they stared at each other for a moment, before Valiant found her voice and stuttered

"E- England? Why are you a wolf?" Then as though she was the smartest person in the world, her face split into a wide grin and she stated simply "Magic, huh?"

"Uh...Yeah" He said, turning away, ashamed that his spell went so wrong. The girl smirked and patted him on the head before getting up and moving towards her door. It was then that she realised that her bedroom floor was covered in big masses of fur.

_So THAT'S why they were sent to our house. I should've asked Mum sooner. But wait...Why are they all in my room? _She looked around and sure enough everyone was here; Japan and China were leaning into each other as they slept, Canada, America and Kumajirou were huddled together in a corner of her room. Spain and Romano were lying next to each other peacefully, Russia was lying neatly on a mattress that had been provided for him. As was Germany, on his own mattress in another section of the room, Prussia was sprawled out next to his brother, his hand lying on top of Germany's face. Valiant glanced at her bed and found Italy, and to her dismay, France occupying it. England was staring blankly at the bed, disgust written all over his face at his fellow nation. Valiant was about to walk closer to the door, when her foot hit something else furry at her foot: Sealand. Her heart melted and she bent and picked up the pup, holding him close to her chest.

The wolves in her room were sleeping calmly except for, of course England, who accompanied her to the kitchen, and Sealand whom she carried with her. She walked into the kitchen, the black form of England slinking in behind her.

"Hmm, I guess I could make some Scones for your breakfast? To thank you for taking us in" England offered. Now, Valiant had heard of the Brit's cooking, thus didn't want to die...But she was English and guessed she could stomach it. Anyway...Hadn't he noticed he was a Wolf, and couldn't really cook in the first place?

"How about we both make our own batches?" She enquired. Still a bit miffed that he was going to attempt making some food in the form of a Wolf, they both got to work.

England sniffed out some ingredients and began dragging them from their cupboards, he leapt gracefully onto a stool and, with some help from Valiant, poured it into a bowl. He then took up a spoon on his mouth and began stirring.

_Maybe...I should...even the scores?_

Valiant disappeared upstairs and returned with her eye patch in place of her eye cover hair, said hair was now tucked behind her ear. She walked back into the kitchen and coughed, getting England's attention. Then, without further ado, the girl went down onto her hands and knees, closed her eyes and seemed to...Change.

England watched with wide eyes as, before him, fur rippled over the girl's body and her hands became paws. A muzzle replaced her nose and sharp fangs, her teeth. A bushy tail formed and swept around. Valiant was now, a big black female wolf, with her eypatch clearly visible.

"Heh, gotcha" she laughed and jumped up onto a stool next to him, continuing with her cooking. England stared at her through gleaming emerald eyes.

"So...That's why we were sent here of all places." He muttered.

"Yup, but we aren't the only Wolf Bloods in the world. Our family belong to a whole group of people like us, as well as 'real' wolves that don't have the ability to change."

They cooked their batches of Scones in silence, waiting for the other's to wake up and sample their creations.

**Well, I'll leave it there~ :) Enjoy chur life and look forward to another chapter~**

**England:...*Derp face* Heh heh heh, Scones...You know you like them.**

**Everyone else: *Crying in a corner***


	4. Chapter 4

**YES, I AM ALIVE :D, And Ima really sorry for not uploading but it's the time for exams and shiz, so I have been revising. Then, when I get home, it turns out I don't want to do anything but play around ;A;. But hey, I have only the Maths and Science test's to do, so soon I'll be updating both stories more frequently. And I have another excuse: Ima 13 *-* I has a life to live :3. With dat said, enjoy da chapter~**

A lovely scent wafted up the stairs and in to Vali's room, awakening the other countries at rest. The long muzzles of the wolves sniffed the air, and soon America was drooling, as was a few other hungry nations. They all looked at each other, then in one single movement, scrambled for the door. America was out first, pelting down the corridor, followed by Prussia, and surprisingly Italy and Romano. Germany and Spain chased after their 'wards', and that left the other countries to run and catch up; they didn't want all the food to be gone. Then they reached the stairs...

Russia, unaware that the stairs were just a few feet ahead, ran into the backs of the other countries...And they all fell down the stairs in a large clump.

All Valiant heard was a stampede of elephants, then the sound of something large falling down the stairs. Curses were soon uttered from the people she was housing, an especially loud "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol" was drowning out the other nations. The girl sighed and went out into the corridor to look at the mess, it turned out that the Nations were all tangled up together, she remembered, kind of like that Fan image of all the countries on top of each other.

Now, the Wolves were open to the smell of something else entirely; the scent of something burnt and inedible. The glanced at each other, then back at Valiant, who had disappeared inside the kitchen again. The wolves padded to the room and...Almost died.

"Yo dude, what do you think your doing? Allowing Iggy to cook?" America said, pure terror radiating throughout his body.

"Oui, zhis Brit can't cook to save his life" France piped in, nodding an apologetic look to England. All the other nations were crying animated tears in the background. Valiant was fuming, how dare they dislike her homeland cooking, and insult Iggy like that.

"Ok, just look. I understand your worried for your health, but at least try my batch. I'll eat England's if you don't want to" She shoved her plateful of Scones into their faces, and it actually, surprisingly, smelt amazing. America, mouth watering and eyes replaced by stars, took one of Vali's scones and stuffed it greedily in his face. Everyone waited in anticipation to see what he'd say, nothing came. Slowly, America's hand reached for another scone, the other Nation's stared, then snatched up one for themselves.

"Zis...Is amazing" muttered Prussia, "right Bruder?"

"J-ja, it is. I guess zat not all of zhe scones in the world are bad tasting" Germany replied, a thoughtful look in his eyes. The other countries were simply enjoying the taste, what they didn't notice, was a lonely England in the corner, watching them all feast.

"Hey, why don't you try one?" Vali sat next to him, offering him one of her own Scones. The Brit took it and bit in to it.

"Hmmm, this isn't that bad actually" he began devouring it with his sharp teeth.

"Do you think I should show the other's my wolf form?" Valiant suddenly asked.

"Of course, why would you not?" England asked, turning towards her. It was only then, that he noticed that the yellow eyed girl, was in fact, eating one of his Scones. His eyes widened, but was soon replaced by a gentle smile, something that she didn't realise.

"I guess I'll show them now" Vali said, getting up and walking to the centre of the kitchen. "Everyone, please look at me for a moment" All attention was directed to her. "Thank you, now I'll tell you one of my secrets".

The Nation wolves sat, eyes wide as fur rippled over the girl's body, and paws replaced her feet. In a flash, there stood in front of them, was a great big black wolf with an eye-patch over one eye, and a comforting smirk on her lips.

"Well, that's why we were sent here, mi amigo's"

"Si, who better to look after us than a wolf herself" Romano said, staring at the sitting form in front of him.

"AH SHITE" Cried Vali, and she legged it from the room.

"What?" was the combined answer she received.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" She yelled as she through her things together in her School bag. Then, strapping it over her fury back, she opened the door and slammed it again, and that was that. Out side, she changed back to a human and ran along the road, there was a flapping of wings above her. "Hello Chase" She said without looking up to see the hawk. _Ugh, I have 10 minutes to get there_ she thought. _Better take the short cut_.

The girl ran down an alley way, and soon came across stacked boxes. She climbed swiftly up them, and was now running across the roof of a house. She leapt across the gaps, then found another gap between the two houses. She carefully climbed down the drainage system, and continued running down the street. A bench came into sight and she placed her foot on the it, and launched herself forward. Ok, so one of her secrets was that she was a wolf, the other was that she could do Parkour quite well. Of course, her ability of this sport was magnified by her Wolf abilities and instincts. Anyway...

Valiant reached school in 8 minutes and raced to her class room, where she plonked at her desk, her breathing returning to normal in a matter of seconds. Although, the girl was restless, tonight was when she was going to a gathering, she couldn't wait for that, or to get back home to the Nations.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimeSkip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Upon reaching her home again, she found that the wolves she had 'adopted' so to say, were scattered around the place. Something tugged at her trouser legs, and she looked down, smiling at ho she saw. She bent over and picked up the small creamy puppy, his floppy ears dangling over his eyes.

"How's it going Sealand?" She asked, smiling kindly. The wolf wagged his tail and licked her face. It was ok, they were wolves at the moment after all, the doggie traits would be kicking in. Her hawk, Chase, lighted upon a chair back and began squawking at her, she put the pup down and hurriedly prepared some food for the bird. She then walked to her bedroom to get some things ready.

About an hour later, her mother arrived home. "VALIANT" Was yelled up the stairs, "IT'S TIME TO GET READY". Vali ran to and fro, getting little items for their trip. When she got downstairs and into the living room, the found the other wolves, all wearing confused faces.

"Erm...Ready for what?" England asked.

"Well," Valiant said "on the weekends, we go to a nearby pine wood, that's only a half an hour walk from our place. We go there to meet up with our pack, and this time, you lot are coming with us." Silence met her speech. She laughed and followed her mother to the door, "Come on" she giggled.

**Yosh, it's short, but I felt guilt and wanted to give chu something, faithful readers. Awww, I love ya guys, hope you enjoyed it all. Review and get a free Scone, made from either England or Valiant, you can choose~ Bye now *Waves***


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I apologies for my updates, they are so late ;A;**

**England: Hell yes, that's true.**

**Me: Shut up, Iggy. Anywho, I hope you guys can forgive me somehow ;) And enjoy this chapter~**

The little troop of countries and the Devrac family made their way towards the pinewood, 30 minutes away. Little conversation was made between the two groups, the nations preferring to show some wariness to their new 'friends'. The walk, though boring and plentiful, ended as they all rounded a corner and here to came into sight; an alley way with rubbish littered across it and fallen planks of wood. Looming up behind it, was the pine forest.

"Well" said Valiant's mother "here we are, we need to get through there" She pointed to a whole in the fence at the end of the alley, separating the woods from the town. "After that, if we keep up a good pace, we will reach the 'wolf' campus within half an hour, 45 minutes at most". The woman then shifted into her wolf form; white with stunning blue eyes and taller than Valiant by at least 2 inches. Valiant's father then changed he was, like Vali, a sleek black colour and had brown eyes. The two parents carefully scaled the alley and where through the fence in no time, they then sat and watched the other's. Valiant changed also, but kept behind the other countries, preparing to go last.

To say it was uneventful would be a lie. Germany went first, and did it almost as perfectly as Vali's parents had. Italy went next...He started of well, but due to his foot apparently hitting something slimy, he dashed through the alley, knocking everything into another angle. China and Japan got through, no worries, Russia was also clever, slinking his form under everything neatly. Prussia, thinking his awesomeness would go unrivalled, walked normally down the alley way, thus falling face first into some mud, other than that, he did fine. Romano went next, Spain close behind, they got through together, unscathed. America, proclaiming to be the hero, practically danced his way through the hurdles. As for England, he was simply insulting the entire alley, perhaps it wouldn't do him any harm that way? ;/ Poor Iggy, he fell prey to the same mud that Prussia got on his face, only this time, the mud had simply run up half his furry black legs. France went next. Being to occupied on not letting a Spider web touch him, he walked straight in to some of the planks, resulting in the wood hitting him, and bugs to begin crawling up his body: the spider web hit him anyway. France yelped and ran, screaming mind you, through the gap in the fence and began to rigorously shake himself clean.

Last was Valiant, she had done this countless times, and should have no trouble, but, she also had to get Yoru, her 'son' through, and Sealand. Chase, her Sparrow hawk had lightened upon the fence already and was watching her through keen eyes. Vali hoisted Sealand up onto her back.

"Do you have a firm grip?" She asked

"Y-yes, I think so" He stammered, accidently digging his claws into her back for support.

Vali picked up Yoru in her mouth and began to carefully make her way down the alley. She quickly defeated it and set down both the pups, Chase then landed on her back, folding his wings and looking as though he would fall asleep.

"Now, that took 15 minutes you lot" Vali's father grunted, seemingly angry with the time they used.

"Dear, that was their first time getting through that wreckage, at least give them some gratitude. And look at the numbers of them as well" Gloria added in defence of the Nations.

"Yeah, Mum's right, give them some slack Dad" Vali piped up, already walking along a well used path. Steve didn't say anything else, and followed his daughter, the rest soon made their own way's down the pathway also.

All around them, loomed tall and sturdy pine tree's. It was dark under their canopy roof, as no sun reached the forest floor, shadows were being cast here and there, it appeared quite magical. Fallen pine leaves littered the path and all around. There were small hills here and there and it felt like something out of a movie, or game.

After just 25 minutes of walking, complaints were being made by a nation already; France. Thing's like "Uggh, I need to get all zis dirt of moi, it's ruining my look" and "Mon dui, my feet are hurting, I think I stepped on somezhing sharp" All to soon, tension's were running high.

"Jeez, frog, shut up. Are you so unfit that this little walk will tire you out?" England retaliated, his eyebrows furrowing angrily.

"For once, Iggy's right dude, your whining is starting to annoy me" America yelled back from further up the convoy.

"And you expect me to do somezhing about zhis? I can't help it zat my feet are hurting" France screeched back at America.

"Ja, leave our friend alone guys" Prussia called as he began walking back down to France, Spain following behind him.

"Veh~ Guys, calm down all right? It's just a walk, no?" Italy appeared out of nowhere, waving his white flack in surrender.

"Fratello, come away from them, you'll get into a needless fight, all down to the perverted bastard" Romano came, dragging Italy to the front of the line.

"Rearry, this is getting out of hand" Japan sighed, sharp ears twitching as he caught the argument going on.

"True, aru. These Western Nation's need to learn how to grow up" China said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"You lot need to cooperate more. Comrades in arms are comrades in arms" Russia said, not really making much sense in the brains of a few. A childish, yet worrying smile began spreading across his lips.

From down the end of the convoy, right at the end came a holler "ALL OF YOU SHUT ZHE HELL UP" Germany came pacing up towards them, obviously angry at the others' actions. "Vhe are in zhe presence of a family, und you should not be arguing about such trivial affairs" He said, a frown creasing his forehead. Unfortunately, his rant went un-noticed, thus he got caught in the fray as well. Steve and Gloria sighed and continued up the path, leaving the bickering nations and Valiant to sort it out.

"Jerk England, your in my way, MOVE"

"Treat your elders with some respect, brat"

"That's right, your old, old man Iggy"

"Zat is true, Anglaterre is extreeeemly old"

"Git's, not as old as you though, Francy-pants"

"Scone Bastard, Perverted Bastard, shut up"

"Language Roma', language"

"If we are going in age order, Onee-san China is MUCH order than any of you" (DerpFace)

"AI YAH, Japan, don't say that, it's rude, aru"

"Doitsu, Doitsu"

"Ja, Italy?"

"PASTAAAAAAAA"

"MIEN GOTT, IS ZAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT?"

"Aww, bruder, don't be mean to poor Italy. What would you do if wurst or beer didn't exist, huh?"

"Ah, umm...Vell.."

"Hah, got you West"

"GYAAAAH, EVERYONE, SHUT UUUP"

Silence! Eye's turned to the culprit of the yell; Valiant. Her wolf ears were back against her head, and her white fangs were showing themselves. Hmm, seriously stressed.

"Uhh, mademoiselle, what seems to be zhe matter?" France asked kindly, taking Vali's paw in his own and kissing it, something she didn't take to kindly to. Valiant jerked away, and pinned him on his side. Her teeth biting into his neck aggressively, not drawing blood, but hard enough that it hurt. The other countries backed away, gasping, whilst France whined but stayed as still as a statue. After a moment, Vali released him, and straightened up.

"You guys" she muttered before turning her back to them and proceeding down the path after her parents. "C'mon" she called, glancing back at them, still grumpy about everything. The other countries followed, keeping silent, and throwing wary glances at their 'leader' ahead of them. _What a temper_, they thought in unision.

**There chu are, guys~ I think I might only update on Weekends y'know~ **

**France: Ow, that hurt you know *Rubbing neck***

**Me and Valiant: You deserved it.**

**England: True**

**France: *Crying in corner***

**England: Ermergawd, look what you did, Vali' , Ellie. You made the wimp...er..more wimpish.**

**Us: Sorry.**

**Me: Any way *Change of subject* Look forward to the other chapters~ Also, I might be starting a FanFic with my Friend Lizzirkland, so yeah...Go read here FanFic, tis' good~ Bai now~ **


End file.
